1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to noise in images, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for reducing noise in input images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital imaging systems, such as digital still cameras and digital camcorders, have spread. Images captured by the digital imaging systems include noise that degrades image quality. Therefore, it is essential to remove noise in order to obtain high quality images.
High level noise is present in supersensitive images that are captured under an environment of low illuminance. In order to effectively remove high level noise, a large filtering kernel needs to be used. However, according to the related art, as noise reduction performance increases, fineness of images may be lowered. Accordingly, there is a need for a technique that effectively removes noise in an image based on the relationship between pixels forming the image and other adjacent pixels.